This new African Violet plant originated as a seedling of unknown parentage which was discovered by me at Fallbrook, Calif., in 1977 growing among a field of various African Violet varieties being maintained in greenhouse for breeding purposes. I selected this plant because of the deep purple coloring of its relatively large and profusely produced flowers and I propagated this plant at Fallbrook in 1977, by means of cuttings from the parent plant. I found the clones of this plant to have very good growth habits and the same profuse production of flowers as the parent. Subsequently, successive generations of this plant were propagated and this work demonstrated that the novel characteristics of the plant would hold true from generation to generation and appeared to be firmly fixed. This plant is now being propagated for commercial purposes at West Chicago, Ill., and at Parrish, Fla.